The New Doraemons Adventures
by Ivy9825
Summary: In the future, Combat-type cat robots are invented to prevent invasions from a certain enemy. The Doraemons were unheard of for decades, and when they returned, they gained seven disciples.Will the disciples bring pride to their sensei by obtaining their own batch of Friendship Telecards? What obstacles will they face?Season two coming up next year, and will be Co-written by me.
1. Prologue

**Okay, maybe nobody would read this, but my friend has written a Chinese story about a new batch of Doraemons (All of you know about the seven Doraemons, I assume?) and I'm helping him to translate, it's weird because of the translation...So I'm trying to make it as accurate as possible.**** So... here goes..**  


2125, when the humans used high-tech exploration of  
the universe, they also found an unknown  
planet: where there were signs of life.

The humans immediately sent an exploration fleet  
to survey the planet,to find that the planet  
only contains some of the most primitive organisms,  
and there are some substances on that planet that  
can be found on Earth.

The humans ecstatically  
surveyed the planet.

Although that planet  
is not conducive to human residents,  
but humans have confidence in spending years  
or even decades of time to change it.

Thus they dispatched a large number of scientists  
to that planet, and called that galaxy "Golden Sea".

And that planet's name?  
Earth's Secondary star.

...

However, what the humans do not know, is that in the other end of galaxy Golden Sea, there is a planet, and in that planet there are signs of life , to be precise, a monster, called "Charm".

This monster resembles the human body and has about 2 times survival instinct than humans.

On the planet, the technology is not developed, but Charm cruelly took all animal vitality and survival, just to live on the planet.  
He then spotted a passing human, but due to the special field of that planet, humans have not discovered the existence of that planet, and charm, and thought it was a dead planet.

Charm investigated, and found that planet Earth and Earth's Secondary star,

but as Earth had vitality that far exceeds the Secondary star,

Charm decided to attack the Earth, aggressively.

In 2132, the charm space-jumped into the Milky Way,

launching a full-scale attack on Earth.

The Humans were taken by surprise, and in addition, Charm was powerful and cruel,and had an anti-radar scanning physique, leading to various countries being subjected to different extents of the damage. Mankind's survival was at stake.

Finally, various countries decided to unite to get rid of "Charm".

In 2135 , the countries formed an alliance , named "The Heaven Union". The army was also merged,and is divided into three levels, from low to high levels guards, military as well as Praetorian Guards. The humans started a Jedi in 2137, and mankind finally got rid of charm and its army.

After five years of war, human finally got data of charm.

Because of the dangers that Charm posed,the humans decided to strengthen the military and send the heaven Praetorian Guards stationed at Secondary star to prevent future attacks from Charm.

And they named the planet Charm was living in "Charm-imprisonment planet".

...

**Okay... this is the intro... no, don't get confused yet, wait for the rest of the chapters first...**

**If anyone reads this...**


	2. Appearance of the seven (1)

In 2144, at an ordinary mansion on Earth.

The sunlight beamed into the deserted house , making the whole house look so quiet and peaceful.

Suddenly, door was slid open, a head peeped inside only to see that no one was inside the house before he slowly opened the door, came in, and gently closed the door.

"Geez~!." Cried the cat-robot with two horns on his head, he is dark blue in color, wears a black martial arts clothing, and named Aimer-Dora. "Looks like I'm the first one again..." He sighed."I wonder what's up with Sensei, calling us to gather here so early..."

Aimer-Dora, a graduate from Robotto Gakko,was the most polite and smartest student in his batch.

Just as Aimer-Dora finished talking, the door was opened once again...

...

This time, two female cat-robots peered in.

They saw Aimer, and one of them asked, "Aimer? Are you the only one here? What 'bout the rest?"

Aimer immediately recognized his friends, and replied,"Apparently,yeah...I came here first-Sakura, Duo, both of you can stop stoning around there and come in now."

Upon hearing this, the two female cat-robots came out from the back of the door.

Walking ahead was a female cat-robot named Duo-Dora;

she was greyish-blue in colour, and wears a white short-sleeved shirt with a laced collar, a light blue vest that reaches her waist, shorts and a pair of white shoes.

On her head rests two black and white ribbons, and she carries a light yellow messenger bag and filled a large bottle of water.

This was because Duo was a special cat-robot that requires a lot of water and sunlight, for she was created based on plant-research, a one-of-a-kind project.

She is tomboyish, yet cute. As for the other one...

...

She was also a female cat-robot, named Sakura was light brown in color, and has purple coloured eyes.

She wears a yellow skirt with a red edge.

If you looked at her from afar, you would think you saw a beautiful flower. Sakura and Duo are also students from Robotto Gakko. Sakura was a very quiet girl at school, while Duo is very lively, but yet sometimes very quiet, and never gets in trouble.

Aimer looked at the two and asked: "Where's Wen? Weren't you gals together?."Duo-Dora replied: "Well, wasn't yesterday a holiday? She spent the whole day practicing elemental magic...so now she's tired and wants to sleep longer."Aimer sighed helplessly , and said:"That diligent gal just doesn't know when to stop..."

Sakura then asked:" Aimer, do you know why Sensei asked us to meet here?. "Aimer shook his head."Nope, I haven't got a single clue..."After a moment, the door opened again...

...

**-Updated~!-  
**

**Okay, finally the characters appear! Yeah~**

**I actually intended to post this later, but I didn't want the story to look too boring...  
**

**So...I hope you all like it.  
**


	3. Appearance of the seven (2)

From the other side of the door came another male cat-robot, and his name was Sha-Dora.

He is dark yellow in colour, wears a white short-sleeved high-collar coat with slacks. his shoes, in contrast,are black.

But what was weirder was his ears .Unlike the other cat-robots, he had only one ear, his ear, and three black earrings fitted on it.

He had a cold appearance, but ironically, he had a very cheerful personality.

He jumped to the center of the room, shouting: "Hello! everybody!Good morning!"

Everyone was used to his greeting, and ignored him.

Sha then calmed down, and stood at a corner as usual.

...

Only Aimer couldn't hold it any longer and said, "Sha! I say, someday all of us are going to rip off that cloth that covers your right eye! It's too awkward and scary, don't 'ya think so?"

"No way," Sha defended. "_Sensei_ said I could keep it on."

"I wonder why..." Aimer muttered.

"We'll just have to ask him later, don't we?"Duo suggested.

"Oh, I just thought of something, Sha, where are the two of them?" Sakura asked.

"Well..."Sha replied,"They're supposed to be behind me..."

Just as he finished talking, two male cat-robots entered the room...

...

The one walking on the left was called Dora-Zhexi, a male cat-robot, he is purple in colour.

He wears a cool Taiji costume, and a black-and-white scarf.

He gives everyone an impression of a Kungfu-master.

In school, Zhexi was misunderstood as a heartless person, but those who truly knew him would know that he is actually quite a careful and considerate person, but the only downside of Zhexi is that he can get really temperamental, and is unable to control his emotions most of the time.

Fortunately, his friends are used to his temper and are able to calm him down.

...

The one on the right was Qian Dora, who was also a male cat-robot, and is blue in colour.

He wears a handsome pirate costume, with a sword at the side. No, he doesn't wear it for cosplay, he is a real pirate, a captain, to be precise, and owns a pirate ship too.

Upon seeing the two of them, Aimer came forward and greeted them.

"Zhexi, Qian, It's nice to see both of you again."

"Same here~" Qian replied.

Duo observed from aside,"Zhexi, I've always noticed that you've got that same black earring on your ear all the time, it looks really special."

Zhexi touched the earring on his left ear and said: "This earring means a lot to me...I'm sorry, I can't tell you why now, but I'll find a good time to tell all of you."

"Oh, right! Why isn't Wen here yet?"

And immediately there was a sound coming from outside the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..."

Then, a female cat-robot came in running. She was what they called "Wen", Wen-Dora.

She is golden in colour and has gold-coloured eyes. Like Qian, she wears a pirate costume, and was originally a freelance pirate until she met Qian at Robotto Gakko and joined him as a co-captain.

And did I mention that Qian has a pet hamster called Pudding(?)

Aimer folded his arms and pouted-something he would do whenever he pretended he was angry.

"Wen, you're late."

Wen ignored him and smiled,"Ah, _gomen_, _gomen_. I promise I won't be late again."

"Oh, all of you are so energetic! Is everybody here?"

...

**(Yes! It's finally done! Okay, In the next chapter, the Doraemons will be appearing! If you know what I mean...The identity of their "Sensei" is a secret... for now.)**


	4. Out goes seven, In comes seven(?)

The seven of them looked at the direction of the voice, and in came another seven cat-robots.

The seven that arrived earlier saw them coming in, became a little more serious, and greeted in unison,"_Sensei!_"

The ones that were called "_Sensei_" were the ones that became famous after they obtained the friendship telecards, the Doraemons, but they were missing for over twenty years.

Just eight years before, there was news that they had joined the Heaven Union's Praetorian Guard to fight against Charm. As the war had begun, there was no news of the seven Doraemons, but incidentally, they returned suddenly, and even had seven students.

After decades of war and hardships, the seven Doraemons became more mature, and they no longer are the troublesome " reciprocal seven"...

...

Wang Dora looked at the seven in front of him. "I suppose _Kocho-Sensei _has told you all about it?"

He was referring to the new principal of Robotto Gakko, the ex-principal's grandson.

"Ah, yes." One of the students replied.

"_Kocho-Sensei _invented a space-exploration device, and discovered a new galaxy,and in that galaxy, there seems to be a kind of difficult scientific explanation of the mysterious energy which for us, is both good news and bad. The good news is that, that galaxy should be of value, but bad news is the instrument fired several electric waves to that galaxy., and there are a bunch of radio frequency waves charm had intercepted. although they do not know which direction the radio frequency waves were launched from, but sooner or later they will find that galaxy, so to play safe, Kocho-Sensei is sending us to locate Charm while they investigate."

The fourteen of them were silent for a moment.

"So..." Zhexi broke the silence.

Dora the Kid continued,"So, it means that we're going to have to be separated for awhile now."

After hearing this, Wen asked hastily:"Then, why not bring us along?"

"There are two reasons,"El Matadora said calmly."One, You guys are still not mature enough to go to an unknown galaxy where there is bound to be danger ,and two,well, is that you all have a more important task... "

...

**(Fourth chapter done! What is the important task? find out in the next chapter! Well, that's all for today!) **


	5. Let's obtain the Friendship telecards II

"Sensei, what important task are you talking about?" Qian asked.

Dora Med III replied, "Do you know exactly why we lost contact seven years ago? The scientists that discovered the Secondary star found an ancient relic there. As we were also at the Secondary star, so we wanted to take a closer look at them. The strange thing is, when we were about to go into the relics, there was a very bright flash of light, and almost immediately our friendship telecards shone, as if they were echoing the previous light. Finally, after the preliminary and periphery investigations, we can be sure, that the relics certainly contain something similar as our friendship telecards, but its energy seems to be stronger. Hence, we called them "Friendship telecards II..."

...

"About this, we've appealed for you guys to attempt to obtain these all, its powers are very strong, even the Heaven Union wants them. So, this will be your only chance, you have to cherish it."

After hearing these words, the seven students were shocked, when the Doraemons obtained their friendship telecards , it made them famous overnight. If these mysterious telecards were stronger than the ones their Sensei(s) had, doesn't that mean...?

Sakura asked anxiously,"Sensei, instead of letting us obtain these telecards, why don't the seven of you try to get them? Aren't they more powerful than the ones you have?"

Dora-Rinho smiled."We've been holding on to these old telecards for years, they've been with us through thick and thin, how can we just abandon them?Also, all of you have been trained by us, all of you have many strong abilities, just that your friendship and teamwork is lacking. This, you would have to improve. Besides, we believe all of you have great potential, only the seven of you are able to make good use of the cards."

"Rest assured, Sensei, we will not let you down!" Wen said with determination in her eyes.

"Ah, all of you have to be careful. As the powers of the new telecards are stronger, I believe there will be harder challenges that all of you will have to face to obtain them." Doraemon said.

"We'll do our best.. Sensei," Zhexi said, starting to get a little agitated. "We'll work hard to get them...and do what ever it takes...WAA..." just as he was about to break down emotionally, Sha and Qian dragged him away.

Wang Dora smiled at that sight. "Right, there's something all of you have to take note of..."

...

"When you reach the Secondary star, there will be a Third-level Praetorian commander there to receive all of you personally. Do not look down on third level guards , they are made up of cat-robots, and are the best in are top-ranked in the Heaven Union."

Duo's eyes sparkled."That's so cool~!...Oh yeah, what is the name of the Commander, _Sensei_? "

Dora the Kid thought for a moment and said, "I think its something like...XXX(It's a mystery for now...)"

El Matadora spoke up." Enough talk. All of you should be getting ready, the portal is opened already."

"This is the approval pass," He said as he handed a card to them."Keep it properly. Don't worry, we're only going to be separated for a short moment, so don't start crying.(Looking at Zhexi) This is a "pre-apprenticeship" test for all of you, do not let us down, move along now."

"Yes, _Sensei_."He received a firm answer.

As they watched their students leave, tears swelled in their eyes.

One of the guards couldn't help but ask, "Weren't you seven allowed to accompany them to get the cards?Why..."

Doraemon said slowly,"Only then they can become mature!"...

**(Updated!Okay, lots of talking here.. I hope people read this...)**


	6. Exploring the Secondary Star

2144, Sept. 17.

After three minutes of staying the space shuttle, the seven students finally reached the Secondary star.

The Seven of them were immediately shocked by the scenery.

Sakura's eyes sparkled."wow, so... beautiful, either its heaven, or we're in a fairytale..."

Aimer sniffed the air and said: "Well, its scenery is good, but it also contains a number of toxic substances in the air, which has little effect on the cat-robots, but for mankind...well, they won't survive here."

Wen tilted her head a little, and said: "Well, I smell it too. And around here there are some with strong radioactive substances that is not suitable for humans.

Zhexi, upon hearing those words ,said: "No wonder the Heaven Union Praetorian Guards are stationed in the secondary star are all cat-robots.

Sha said: "I heard that there are only fifty thousand Praetorian Guard cat-robots,it may seem a lot; but their job is to protect the Secondary star from invasions, and fifty thousand is too less, isn't it?"

"Allow me to explain,"

The seven of them were shocked by that sudden voice.

After going through vigorous trainings with their _sensei(s), _it was impossible to surprise them, even if you made no sound. This time, the voice sounded so strong, It startled the seven.

The seven immediately formed a back-to-back circle,

Qian shouted: "Who are you? Come out now!"

They saw a cat-robot walking out, , followed by the five other cat-robots.

The cat-robot standing at the front is blue in color, dressed in a black trench coat that reaches his ankles, a pair of long blue jeans, a pair of white athletic shoes.

And the cat-robots behind him are wearing blue uniforms. The six of them wore a badge on their chest. The badge had a shape of a shield, and printed as its background was a flame , there was also three swords that were intersecting.

They were relieved to see this.

Because, before their departure, their _sensei_ told them, this exclusive badge was only worn by the heaven Praetorian Guards. This means that the six that were standing in front of them were not enemies , but friends.

The leader saluted, and said: "I am the commander of the Third-level Army of the Heaven Union ,Lin-Dora.

Welcome to the Secondary star ...

...

After realizing that the cat-robot was none other than Lin-Dora, the seven of them were even more relieved.

Aimer faced the commander.

"Lin-Dora ...um, commander. Surely you know that we are here because our Sensei-otherwise known as the Doraemons, sent us here to obtain the friendship telecards here?

Lin-Dora nodded and said,"Oh, I already know that, also, you don't have to be too formal. Just call me Lin."

Duo asked, "Lin, didn't you say that you would explain..."

"Oh, that's right," Lin said suddenly."Sha, about that question of yours, if I were to explain it to all of you, it would go back to ten years ago..."

"Ten years ago?"

"Right, did you know that the Praetorian Guards of the Third level army and I are not like you nanny robots? Ten years ago..."

...

**(Okay, pause here. I hereby declare that I'll be overseas for awhile, not that anyone cares...)**


	7. Exploring the Secondary Star (2)

"Ten years ago, each of the Countries had selfish ambitions, all of them wanted to invade other Countries. But if war started, there would be countless deaths, and they knew that they wouldn't receive support from the residents, they had an idea, they found out that they could use robots to help them to fight and invade other countries.

However, the nanny robots are not strong enough for combat. Thus, they tried inventing combat type cat-robots.

The advantage of combat-type robots is that they are very strong in their attacking, as well as their defense.

As the combat-type robots were very powerful, they only experimented a number of combat-type robots first, around a hundred-and-twenty thousand, I suppose.  
But right after experimenting with the combat-type robots, the humans discovered that their lack of ability to learn is a disadvantage, the robots are unable to think rationally like humans.

Unfortunately, most of the combat-type robots were contaminated by man's vices, and started to attack them. Although the robots were stronger, there was a numerical disadvantage for the robots, and they lost to the humans.

Finally, the robots that attacked the humans escaped towards the sea and became pirates.  
And it resulted to the 'Incident of the ten pirates'."  
Upon hearing those words, Qian and Wen shivered immediately.

Lin continued. "Those robots that were not evil became part of the Heaven Alliance and are in the Third-level army; which includes us."

Zhexi nodded understandingly. "What exactly is the 'Incident of the ten pirates'?"

Lin grinned. "Well, I suppose Qian and Wen are able to explain it to us..."

Everyone looked at the two. For a long time.

"Qian, Wen, do you know something about this?" Sakura asked finally.

...

Qian pondered for a moment. "It's like what Lin said, those cat-robots became pirates. As all of them were very powerful, they had a fight against each other. Only ten pirates escaped among them, thus the name 'Incident of the ten pirates'.

...

However, amongst these ten pirates, not all of them were bad. For example, Dora Mugen,whom was ranked first, Katrina Dora the fourth, Barcelo Dora the fifth, and Dora Loki the eight. They were pirates with kind hearts. They never took innocent lives. And because of these four pirates, the other six kept complaining of them being too soft. And during that time, the humans were defending against Charm, so not much people cared to stop the pirates. So now is a prosperous period for the pirates."

"So how did ya'll know about it?" Aimer inquired.

Wen rolled her eyes. "Have you forgotten that both of us are pirates?"

"Not only that, " Qian continued. "When I was younger, my master was a crew of a merchant ship, so I grew up living in the sea. One day, a group of pirates attacked them. Those nasty guys not only grabbed all their money, they killed everyone in the ship. And I was thrown into the sea. Just as my bodily functions were about to disappear, Dora Mugen saved me. After knowing that I was homeless, Mugen asked me to join them. During those several years, I lived with Mugen at the sea, and we robbed the rich to help the poor. He treated me like a kin. Later, during a lose-lose battle between another group of pirates, Mugen disappeared. The first-ranking pirate Mugen disappeared. It was no trivial matter. His group wanted me to take over him, but I refused. Instead, I set up another team of pirates and got my own pirate ship. Because I firmly believe that Mugen is not dead, I've been looking for him, waiting for him to come back." After hearing this, everyone went silent.

Lin noticed the silence and tried to break it. " Let's not talk about it anymore, weren't you guys supposed to be on a mission? Well, let's go. As Lin brought the seven to the temple, the seven found more than ten guards standing in front of the temple and another cat robot stood in front of them. She was light-brown in colour, wears a ribbon on her head,a mini dress and a pair of light-coloured shoes. On her neck was a bell.

"Allow me to introduce her." Lin said."This is my adjutant, She is also the guardian of the temple."

"Guardian?" Duo echoed.

"That's right, her rank may not be as high as mine, but her ability is not any smaller. And if you want to enter the temple, you would have to defeat her. This is your Sensei's idea."

"What!" the seven yelled, bearing in mind that she was, after all ,a combat type robot and her fighting ability would definitely be much stronger.

The adjutant smiled and greeted. " Don't worry, I'm not as scary as Lin said. Oh, and my name is Ling. Nice to meet you..."

**(Updated! sorry, I was lazy...)**


	8. Exploring the Secondary Star (3)

The seven also greeted Ling. "Please enlighten us."

"Enough talk. You may begin now." Lin ordered.

Zhexi quickly asked, "Lin, what is Ling's ability?"

"Well...I'm afraid I can't tell."Lin smirked.

"What? That's mean!" Duo cried.

"However, I can tell you that Ling knows some kung fu."

"Well, I learn kung fu too, let's see what she's made of." Aimer said.

"Alright, we're beggining the duel." Lin commanded.

The soldiers immediately retreated to the side.

Ling stood alone, while the seven stood opposite her.

The seven looked at ling for a moment, then Aimer rushed towards Ling with the other six following at a slower speed.

"Let me be the first to experience her power!" Aimer yelled as he ran.  
His speed was great, after a few seconds, he was almost reaching the spot where Ling stood, and Ling didn't move a muscle, which made Aimer more cautious. As Aimer was about twenty metres away from Ling, She finally moved. Ling slowly extended her fist, and faced it towards Aimer.

**(...To be continued...)**


End file.
